Hola
by Shad Writer
Summary: Sólo quieres verla de nuevo, decirle Hola por una vez más. Aun si es la última-OneShot, DxS-


**Disclaimer : Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Hola**

La observas desde la ventana, ocultándote como un vil acosador o un romántico empedernido, digno de alguna novela de Shakespeare o una tragedia griega. Todo depende quien lo vea.

Pero no esto no tiene nada de Shakesperiano o de Griego, Ni siquiera de alguna tragedia digna de telenovela.

Es solo el destino.

Observas como se remueve entre sueños, murmurando frases incoherentes, ganando alguna discusión o haciendo una confesión de ensueño, sumida en su propio mundo.

Un Mundo del que secretamente siempre has deseado ser parte. Estar en sus sueños, ser su caballero de brillante armadura, aun sabiendo que ella misma te ha dejado en claro más de una vez que no es un damisela en peligro, que muy bien ella podría ser quien te salve el trasero (Y lo ha hecho, en más de una ocasión)

Sin darte cuenta, ya estas frente a ella, observándola bajo la tenue luz de luna que se filtra por la ventana, observando como el brillo azul pálido le da un aspecto exótico, el mismo que ha tenido desde siempre.

No puedes decir que no te sorprendes al ver como ha cambiando en estos años (¿Cuántos han sido? ¿Tres, cuatro…? ¡Oh, Espera! Cinco, serán cinco años el próximo Agosto)

Sus rasgos definidos han madurado, haciéndola algo intermedio entre una niña y una adulta (Siempre lo ha sido) están enmarcados por el pelo negro largo y negro que contrasta su piel nívea y sus labios violetas.

Quieres acariciar su frente, tomar su rostro entre tus manos, enredar su pelo entre tus dedos…

Pero ella se despierta justo cuando tienes el valor para hacer algo.

Sus ojos te observan, aun somnolientos y distantes. Tu corazón se detiene por un segundo, ella sonríe entre sueños y te llama

-Inviso Bill-

Y A ti se te derrite en corazón.

Seguro pensara que esto ha sido otro sueño, que en realidad no estas ahí, observándola y estudiándola por una última vez.

Completamente ajena al hecho de que sólo quieres verla de nuevo, decirle_ Hola_ por una vez más. Aun si es la última.

Sin contener tus impulsos, le besas la frente.

Puedes ver como las comisuras de sus labios se levantan en una sonrisa, una mueca que imitas sin darte cuenta.

Como si de una obra de arte se tratara, memorizas todo de este momento.

La posición de las cosas, el reflejo de la luna, el ordenado desorden que siempre ha tenido Sam, la expresión de su rostro…

Pero claro, es tu última parada.

Ya le has dicho adiós a Jazz, a tus padres, a Tucker, Incluso has pensado en buscar a Vlad en su pequeño asteroide en medio de la nada y despedirte haciéndole rabiar una vez más, Pero te has resistido, esta noche solo quieres concentrarte en ella.

Reprimes el impulso de robarle otro beso, uno de los labios.

Suspiras sin mirar atrás cuando vuelas, recordándote que esta era tu última noche en la que podrías decirle Hola.

Porque ya estas harto de las despedidas, de las lágrimas y del dolor.

Querías decirle Hola de nuevo, un hola feliz y vibrante, Un hola que significa que volverán a verse, que todo no se ha acabado.

Un golpe sordo al piso te devuelve a la realidad, dándote cuenta de cómo esa fantasmal figura te observa con ojos maliciosos.

-Walker- Murmuras sin mucho animo y de forma monótona, conservando cierto aire de cordialidad y diplomacia.

El espectro sonríe con el mismo aire de diplomacia que lo has hecho tú.

-¿ También quieres que añadamos allanamiento de morada a tus cargos?- Sueltas una risa sarcástica mientras le miras con desprecio

-La última vez que revise, esto no estaba dentro de tu jurisdicción, ¿O Acaso me equivoco?-

Te mira con odio, pero eso te hace sonreír.

Al cabo de un momento su mueca cambia, dándote una sonrisa sarcástica, una sonrisa que hace que se te revuelvan las tripas

-Pero ahora _tú_ estas en mi jurisdicción-

Te preguntas si darle un puñetazo en la cara sumara 10 o 15 años más a tu condenada.

Guardan silencio por un rato, pero él lo rompe con algo trivial e innecesario que ya sabes desde hace mucho.

-Daniel Fenton, acusado de múltiples asesinatos, todos cometidos entre los siguientes 5 y 6 años...- Frunces el entrecejo molesto.

Ya estas harto de todo esto, de la culpa, de las acusaciones de los juicios.

Y Todo por algo que tú no hiciste O harás.

Es irónico, a decir verdad.

Lo intentaste, lo intentaste de verdad.

No te convertiste en él. Jamás lo harás

Pero te culpan, te culpan porque escapó , Porque escapó y lo reveló todo.

No piensas que los salvaste a todos de ser destruidos por un meteorito, o que casi te mueres deteniéndole _de nuevo _

Sólo han pensado en culparte, cazarte y encarcelarte.

Y No has hecho nada para detenerlos.

Aceptaste, aceptaste ser condenado por algo que no hiciste, algo que jamás –_pensarías_- harías.

Y Tan solo pediste algo a cambio.

Poder volver a verla, aunque fuera solo una vez.

Solo querías decirle Hola de nuevo.

* * *

Bien…esto es raro ._.

No me pregunten de donde salió, Pero debe haber sido en algún momento en la cena de ayer, mientras me peleaba con mi primo por la última salchicha , sumida en el ritmo de _My Sacrifice_, de Creed.

Creo que la canción inspiró un poco el One-Shot, la última línea es prácticamente un robo ^^Uu

Y Ahora las preguntas :

Sí, Dan Escapó, Sí, nuestro fantasmita querido lo detuvo. Sí,es Post PP y SÍ, lo juzgaron y encarcelaron por crímenes que ni siquiera cometió en esta realidad.

Como ven, soy una mente maquiavélica que ni si quiera acaba de comprenderse a si misma.

Amenazas, cumplidos, cartas con ántrax, peluche de Danny, O Demandas son bienvenidas. Todo esta solo a un review de Distancia

~Shad


End file.
